sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dream yume wa ōkiku
Dream yume wa ōkiku (jap. Dream 夢は大きく, pl. Sny o marzeniach są wielkie) – piosenka z musicali Sera Myu, po raz pierwszy użyta w letnim musicalu Usagi - Ai no Senshi e no Michi z 1994 roku. Jest wykonywana przez Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino i Minako Aino. Słowa |-|Japońskie = このごろわたしどうしたのかしら 何かが胸につかえてるみたい すっきりしない勉強してても 楽しいときもいまいち 「盛あがれない」 不安 ときめき おそれ 希望 ここらへんでぐるぐるぐるまわってるの 早く大人になりたい でも 少女のままでいたい 他の国へも行きたい でもみんなと一緒に行たい 知りたい 経験したい 自分の力 「試したい」 まっ白なわたしのココロ 今ならば理想も夢も 手に入るそんな気がするわ 急な話でごめんね バレーボールのナショナルチーム 海外遠征 新メンバーに 選ばれたんだすごいでしょ ウオッ！ 実はあたしも行くのよ チベット地方へ修行をしにね だけど音楽もつづけていたい あきらめないわヒットメーカー ウオッ！ Dream dream dream 予定も夢もおっきくいこうおっきくね Dream dream dream もちろん恋も ステキにいこうすてきにね つぎはあたしの番だね 今や世界はアジアを見てる 料理も習える中国へ行く ケンカばかりがあたしじゃない ウオッ！ みんな話聞いたら 心配消えたわドイツ留学 念願だった法医学やる 来週出発決まったの えーっ！ Dream dream dream 将来の夢 ティーンの夢だおっきくね Dream dream dream 将来の夢 恋も仕事もどっちもね Kanji - Musical 8: このごろわたしどうしたのかしら 何かが胸につかえてるみたい すっきりしない勉強してても 楽しいときもいまいち 「盛あがれない」 不安 ときめき おそれ 希望 ここらへんでぐるぐるぐるまわってるの 早く大人になりたい でも 少女のままでいたい 他の国へも行きたい でもみんなと一緒に行きたい 知りたい 経験したい 自分の力 「試したい」 まっ白なわたしのココロ 今ならば理想も夢も 手に入るそんな気がするわ 急な話でごめんね バレーボールのナショナルチーム 海外遠征 新メンバーに 選ばれたんだすごいでしょ ウオッ！ 実はあたしも行くのよ チベット地方へ修行をしにね だけど音楽もつづけていたい あきらめないわヒットメーカー ウオッ！ Dream dream dream 予定も夢もおっきくいこうおっきくね Dream dream dream もちろん恋も ステキにいこうすてきにね つぎはあたしの番だね 今や世界はアジアを見てる 料理も習える中国へ行く ケンカばかりがあたしじゃない ウオッ！ みんな話聞いたら 心配消えたわドイツ留学 念願だった法医学やる 明日出発決まったの えーっ！ Dream dream dream 将来の夢 ティーンの夢だおっきくね Dream dream dream 将来の夢 恋も仕事もどっちもね |-|Romaji = Konogoro watashi doushita no kashira Nanika ga mune ni tsukaeteru mitai Sukkiri shinai benkyou shite temo Tanoshii toki mo imaichi "Moriagarenai." Fuan tokimeki osore kibou Kokora hen de guru guru guru mawatteru no Hayaku otona ni naritai Demo shoujo no mama de itai Hoka no kuni e mo ikitai Demo minna to issho ni itai Shiritai keiken shitai jibun no chikara "Tameshitai!" Masshiro na watashi no kokoro Ima naraba risou mo yume mo Te ni hairu sonna ki ga suru wa Kyuu na hanashi de gomen ne Volleyball no National Team Kaigai ensei shin Member ni Erabareta n da sugoi deshou Uo! Jitsu wa atashi mo iku no yo Tibet chihou e shugyou o shini ne Dakedo ongaku mo tsuzukete itai Akiramenai wa Hit Maker Uo! Dream dream dream Yotei mo yume mo okkiku ikou okkiku ne Dream dream dream Mochiron koi mo suteki ni ikou suteki ni ne Tsugi wa atashi no ban da ne Ima ya sekai wa Asia o miteru Ryouri mo naraeru Chuugoku e iku Kenka bakari ga atashi janai Uo! Minna no hanashi kiitara Shinpai kieta wa Deutsch ryuugaku Nengan datta houigaku yaru Raishuu shuppatsu kimatta no Ee! Dream dream dream Shourai no yume Teen no yume da okkiku ne Dream dream dream Shourai no yume koi mo shigoto mo dotchi mo ne Romaji - Musical 8: Konogoro watashi doushita no kashira Nanika ga mune ni tsukaeteru mitai Sukkiri shinai benkyou shite temo Tanoshii toki mo imaichi "Moriagarenai." Fuan tokimeki osore kibou Kokora hen de guru guru guru mawatteru no Hayaku otona ni naritai Demo shoujo no mama de itai Hoka no kuni e mo ikitai Demo minna to issho ni ikitai Shiritai keiken shitai jibun no chikara "Tameshitai!" Masshiro na watashi no kokoro Ima naraba risou mo yume mo Te ni hairu sonna ki ga suru wa Kyuu na hanashi de gomen ne Volleyball no National Team Kaigai ensei shin Member ni Erabaretanda sugoi deshou Uo! Jitsu wa atashi mo iku no yo Tibet chihou e shugyou o shini ne Dakedo ongaku mo tsuzukete itai Akiramenai wa Hit Maker Uo! Dream dream dream Yotei mo yume mo okkiku ikou okkiku ne Dream dream dream Mochiron koi mo suteki ni ikou suteki ni ne Tsugi wa atashi no ban da ne Ima ya sekai wa Asia o miteru Ryouri mo naraeru chuugoku e iku Kenka bakari ga atashi janai Uo! Minna no hanashi kiitara Shinpai kieta wa Deutsch ryuugaku Nengan datta houigaku yaru Ashita shuppatsu kimatta no Ee! Dream dream dream Shourai no yume Teen no yume da okkiku ne Dream dream dream Shourai no yume koi mo shigoto mo dotchi mo ne |-|Polskie tłumaczenie = Zastanawiam się, co powinnam zrobić. Jakaś cząstka mnie nie jest zadowolona. Nauka jest dla mnie bardzo ważna, ale chciałabym się też czasami trochę rozerwać. "Nie mogę się zdecydować!" Niepokój, radość, strach, nadzieja... Myślę o wszystkim naraz, moje myśli kręcą się w kółko. Chcę szybko stać się dorosła. ale z drugiej strony chcę też zostać małą dziewczynką. Chciałabym odwiedzić miejsca, w których jeszcze nie byłam, ale chciałabym też być z przyjaciółkami. Chcę poznawać nowe rzeczy i przekonać się na co mnie stać! "Chcę spróbować!" Moje serce jest czystą kartką. Zapiszę w nim moje idealne marzenia. Wiem, że mam siłę, by to zrobić. Przepraszam, że tak nagle wam przerywam, Narodowa Drużyna Siatkówki wybrała mnie na nowego gracza w zagranicznym turnieju. To wspaniale, prawda? Ach! Prawdę mówiąc, ja też wyjeżdżam trenować do Tybetu. Ale chciałabym też kontynuować karierę muzyczną. Nie poddam się i będę tworzyć same hity. Ach! Marzenia, marzenia, marzenia. Plany i marzenia to naprawdę wspaniała rzecz, prawda? Marzenia, marzenia, marzenia. I oczywiście miłość też, ona też jest wspaniała, prawda? Teraz moja kolej. Teraz, z całego świata chciałabym zobaczyć Azję. Pojadę do Chin i poznam nowe przepisy. Nie zamierzam tylko walczyć. Ach! Wysłuchałam tego, o czym mówiłyście, teraz już się nie martwię, zamierzam się uczyć w Niemczech. Moim pragnieniem jest studiowanie medycyny. Zdecydowałam wyjechać w przyszłym tygodniu. Tak nagle?! Marzenia, marzenia, marzenia. Sny o przyszłości to dla nastolatek wspaniała rzecz, prawda? Marzenia, marzenia, marzenia. Sny o przyszłości. Nieważne czy są o miłości czy o pracy. en:Dream - Dreams are Huge Kategoria:Piosenki z musicali